Les méandres de l'esprit
by MacHellia
Summary: L'esprit d'un homme aussi brillant soit-il, peut facilement s'égarer. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, la mémoire n'est pas toujours fiable, les rêves comme les ambitions sont volatiles. Seule la réalité est implacable. Harold Finch allait en faire la cruelle expérience.
**Les méandres de l'esprit**

* * *

 _Un grand merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture attentive._

* * *

 _ **Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent et l'esprit d'un homme aussi brillant soit-il, peut facilement s'égarer.**_

 _ **Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, la mémoire n'est pas toujours fiable, les rêves comme les ambitions sont volatiles.**_

 _ **La foi n'est pas universelle, la passion n'est pas éternelle, l'intuition n'est pas infaillible et la raison a ses limites.**_

 _ **La théorie ne fonctionne pas toujours et les connaissances sont sans cesse remises en question.**_

 _ **Seule la réalité est implacable. Harold Finch allait en faire la cruelle expérience.**_

* * *

Harold essaya d'ouvrir les paupières, en vain. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger et encore moins de parler. Son esprit était confus, fatigué et apeuré. Il ignorait où il se trouvait. Son dernier souvenir était flou, il revit John lui parler à la station de métro qui leur servait de QG puis c'était le néant. Une obscurité effrayante. Il se concentra. La température et l'humidité de la pièce ne correspondaient pas à leur repère. Il fut alors pris d'une bouffée de panique, mais son corps fut à peine parcouru par un léger tremblement. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il entendit une voix. Il reconnaîtrait toujours ces intonations si joyeuses entre mille : c'était Mademoiselle Groves. Sa présence l'apaisa, mais il ne parvenait pas comprendre ce que la jeune femme disait. Apparemment ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Il lui fallut faire un nouvel effort de concentration pour reconnaître la deuxième voix, celle du lieutenant Fusco.

Même s'il ne parvenait pas à suivre leur conversation, leur présence était un véritable soulagement. Finch essaya de bouger un doigt pour se manifester, sans finalement y parvenir. Il replongea dans un sommeil profond : il était de retour au QG. Il profitait d'être seul pour jouer avec le chien.

* * *

Plusieurs fois à présent, il s'était réveillé dans ce qui devait être un lit d'hôpital étant donné le matelas et l'odeur. Cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, il ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger, mais il entendait des voix. Toutefois, jamais elles ne lui adressaient la parole, c'était aussi étrange que frustrant.

A maintes reprises il entendit Mademoiselle Shaw. Sameen Shaw était là ! Il fut à la fois profondément ravi, mais aussi très inquiet. Comment était-ce possible ? Etait-il aux mains de Samaritain et dans ce cas Root et Fusco avaient-ils aussi été fait prisonniers ? Où était John ? Etait-il seulement encore vivant ?

Il se concentra davantage et conclut que Root et Shaw n'avaient pas l'air d'être prisonnières. Elles étaient en pleine joute verbale. Root continuait de provoquer l'ancienne espionne avec une facilité déconcertante. Leurs petites altercations lui avaient manqué. Root devait être aux anges d'avoir récupéré Shaw. Il s'en voulut alors de l'avoir crûe morte et d'avoir arrêté les recherches. Il était sincèrement heureux de s'être trompé.

Il aurait aimé avoir la force de se réveiller maintenant, afin de pouvoir savourer pleinement ses retrouvailles avec Mademoiselle Shaw. Il fit un effort surhumain et parvint à ouvrir quelques secondes les paupières. Il ne reconnut pas la pièce. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Shaw. Elle était bel et bien là, debout en blouse de médecin en pleine 'dispute' avec une Root rayonnante. Les deux jeunes femmes ne remarquèrent pas le sursaut de conscience de Finch. Celui-ci replongea rapidement dans un sommeil profond, pour se retrouver devant l'ordinateur de la station de métro. Il faisait des recherches sur un numéro pour John et Fusco.

* * *

Une autre fois, Finch fut surpris d'entendre des voix familières celles d'Elias et de Zoé Morgan. Que s'était-il passé ? Que faisaient-ils à son chevet ? La situation était de plus en plus confuse pour le milliardaire et personne ne venait lui parler, sans oublier que John brillait par son absence.

Plus tard il crut reconnaître la voix de Greer, le dirigeant de Decima. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour faire de nouveau douter Finch sur ce qu'il se passait.

Quelque chose de suspect, d'inquiétant se déroulait autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse ni le comprendre , ni encore moins l'empêcher. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était allongé sur ce lit, ni comment il y était arrivé. A chaque fois qu'il se rendormait, son subconscient l'amenait dans le QG souterrain, le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité.

* * *

Il émergea de nouveau. C'était différent. Il se sentait nettement plus fort et alerte. Il avait mal au bras, on avait dû lui faire une piqûre. Quelqu'un l'appelait, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour identifier Mademoiselle Groves. Il réussit pour la première fois à bouger les doigts. Root l'encourageait. Il parvenait à présent à comprendre distinctement ce qu'elle lui disait. Plusieurs minutes plus tard il ouvrit les yeux.

Il fut d'abord ébloui par la lumière artificielle de la pièce et parvenait à peine à identifier deux silhouettes : Root et … ?

Sameen Shaw !

Sameen était de retour. Finch était ému de la revoir et se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Une idée particulièrement noire lui parcourut alors l'esprit : était-il mort ? Et dans ce cas Root et Fusco avaient-ils été tués ? Finch paniqua et s'agita. Il lança un large regard circulaire sur la pièce à la recherche de son père, de sa mère et de Nathan.

Finch ne croyait pas à ces histoires de paradis, d'autre monde. Toutefois, si cela s'avérait exact, à sa mort il eût aimé revoir sa famille et son vieil ami. Mais il n'y avait pas de Nathan, encore moins de parents, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital classique. Il se sentit ridicule de les avoir cherchés. Si la notion de paradis existait, il irait sûrement en enfer après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il y avait un rideau au milieu de la pièce, il devait partager la chambre avec une autre personne. Il se demandait pourquoi les jeunes femmes ne l'avaient pas ramené au QG. Il reporta son attention sur elles. Shaw le maintenait allongé et Root lui demandait de se calmer :

 _« Calmez-vous Monsieur Finch, vous êtes en sécurité, à l'hôpital. »_

A son nom Finch se figea : Monsieur? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme cela. Shaw relâcha sa prise, mais elle maintenait toujours son épaule contre le lit. Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la voir à nouveau.

 _« Mademoiselle Shaw… »_

Sa voix était plus émue qu'il ne le voulait. Sam le lâcha immédiatement et recula d'un pas puis regarda Root sceptique. Finch ajouta :

 _« Mademoiselle Shaw, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, je suis sincèrement soulagé que vous n'ayez rien. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper? »_

Shaw ne répondit pas et l'observa comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Finch ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se tourna alors vers Root pour avoir une explication. Après tout Sameen n'était pas connue pour ces grandes qualités de communication :

 _« Mademoiselle Groves, c'est vous qui l'avez délivrée, vous n'avez pas abandonné vos recherches finalement ? »_

Root avait l'air aussi surprise que Shaw. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam regarda l'interface de la Machine puis lui précisa :

 _« Cet effet n'était pas prévu, je présume. Docteur Groves ? »_

Docteur Groves ? Finch n'y comprenait plus rien. Root la regarda et lui octroya le fameux sourire malicieux qu'elle réservait à son ancienne espionne préférée.

 _« Non, le protocole semble avoir fonctionné mieux que prévu et apparemment je t'ai sauvé la vie mon cœur, alors cela fait de moi ton héros._

 _\- Tu es plutôt mon cauchemar quotidien,_ rétorqua l'intéressée _. »_

Root reporta son attention sur Harold pendant que Shaw soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel : certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Root s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit comme on s'approche d'une proie pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle avait l'air surprise et en même temps triste.

 _« Monsieur Finch… »_

Le milliardaire la coupa immédiatement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, mais un Monsieur Finch dans la bouche de Root, c'était surréaliste et affligeant.

 _« Harold. »_

Root lui sourit, mais son sourire était empli d'une compassion qui présageait le pire :

 _« Harold, je suis le Docteur Samantha Groves et voici le Docteur Sameen Shaw. Vous avez eu un accident et vous avez perdu connaissance pendant un long moment._ »

Docteur ? A quoi jouaient-elles ? Finch examina la pièce à la recherche de caméras ou de micros. Il avait du mal à bouger. Son corps était plus faible que jamais. Il était relié à des tas d'appareils qui devaient mesurer son rythme cardiaque, sa glycémie, son pouls… Peut-être que Samaritain les surveillait-il ? Il décida de jouer le jeu, enfin pour le moment :

 _«- Un accident ?_

 _\- Oui, un tragique accident qui a fait beaucoup de victimes, une bombe a explosé dans un Ferry._ »

Root fit une pause laissant le temps au patient d'assimiler la nouvelle.

Un Ferry. Elle parle du Ferry qui a explosé pour faire taire Nathan ? Finch ne comprenait pas le plan de l'interface de la Machine. Shaw lui précisa alors :

 _« Vous avez eu de graves séquelles neurologiques suite à cet accident, mais il est peut-être trop tôt pour vous en parler._

 _\- Non, allez-y »_

Root poursuivit donc :

 _« C'est difficile à entendre, cet accident a eu lieu i ans._

 _\- On est en quelle année ?_

 _\- 2016,_ précisa Shaw. »

Finch réfléchit aussi vite que son esprit toujours endolori lui permettait. A quoi jouaient-elles ? En 2010, c'était le ferry de Nathan qui avait explosé ! Il les avait examinées avec attention à la recherche d'un signe caché, d'un message secret, sans aucun résultat. Harold s'emporta :

 _« Vous me dites que cela fait 6 ans que je suis ici !_

 _\- 6 ans en octobre, nous sommes le mardi 10 mai,_ rectifia Root. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une femme entra dans sa chambre. Elle était habillée en infirmière. Il s'agissait d'Harper, l'arnaqueuse qu'ils avaient autrefois sauvée. La situation était de plus en plus abracadabrante.

 _« Mademoiselle Harper ?_ interpella Finch. »

Cette dernière sursauta à son appel et le regarda comme une bête de foire.

Root prit alors la parole et expliqua:

 _« Monsieur Finch, vient de recevoir sa dernière injection, il est un peu confus. »_

L'infirmière lui sourit et lui répondit :

 _« Bonjour Monsieur, ces deux jeunes femmes ont travaillé avec une abnégation rare, pour vous réveiller. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »_

Harper s'adressa alors à Sameen :

 _« Docteur Shaw, le Professeur Elias souhaite que vous passiez le voir dans la journée. »_

Finch tiqua immédiatement :

 _« Carl Elias ?_

 _\- Oui, comment le savez-vous ?_ interrogea l'infirmière intriguée. »

Finch se demanda où il avait atterri. Était-ce un coup de Samaritain, un moyen de le faire parler ? Sameen répondit tout en observant son patient :

 _« J'irai le voir dans l'après-midi. Apparemment Monsieur sait certaines choses, il savait aussi nos noms, avant que nous nous soyons présentées. »_

Root compléta avec un regard lumineux :

 _« Je pense que notre traitement a marché mieux que prévu et que Monsieur Finch a dû avoir des éclairs de conscience pendant les années passées ici. Il doit se souvenir du personnel qui s'est occupé de lui. Notre machine a rempli bien plus que sa mission._

 _\- La Machine ?_ répéta Finch avec intérêt. »

Shaw répondit :

 _« Le Docteur Groves est une informaticienne et une psychiatre réputée. Elle a développé pendant ces 5 dernières années, un nouveau système de scanner cérébral, une machine qui permet d'explorer un cerveau dans ses moindres détails. Cette machine sauvera des milliers de vies.»_

Root rougit légèrement et précisa :

 _« Le Docteur Shaw m'a bien aidée. Vous étiez son patient à l'origine. »_

Finch était déçu et les deux doctoresses l'avaient remarqué. Root conclut :

 _« Je crois que cela fait assez d'informations pour le moment, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer et on repassera. »_

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent en emmenant Harper au passage laissant Finch essayer de comprendre la situation. Celui-ci essaya de se lever, mais apparemment il avait perdu une grande partie de sa musculature. A quoi jouait Root au juste? Où était John ? Pourquoi lui sortir une histoire aussi insolite ? Quelle était cette mascarade ? Harold était presque aussi fatigué que confus.

Plus tard il faillit hurler lorsqu'il vit Greer passer dans le couloir. Une chose était sûre : c'était un coup de Samaritain, mais que voulait-il ? Il regarda Greer passer de nouveau devant sa porte, celui-ci lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il sentit que Finch l'observait. Il n'avait ni la suffisance, ni la froideur habituelle du directeur de Décima, et que faisait-il un balai à la main, habillé en ouvrier? Finch pourtant réputé pour son intelligence était complètement perdu.

* * *

Root repassa seule, quelques heures plus tard. Peut-être allait-il enfin avoir une vraie explication. L'interface de la Machine, un dossier dans les bras, installa une chaise près du lit.

 _« Bien Monsieur Finch, comment vous sentez vous ?_

 _\- Depuis quand me donnez-vous du Monsieur ?_

 _\- Très bien Harold, comment vous sentez vous ?»_

Finch ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans le sien à la recherche du moindre signe. Root reprit alors la parole :

 _« Harold, je comprends que votre situation soit difficile à vivre, on est tous là pour vous aider. Le Docteur Shaw vous prépare un programme de rééducation pour que vous retrouviez vite votre mobilité. »_

Finch se mura dans le silence, Root poursuivit avec une question plus facile selon elle:

 _« Quel est votre dernier souvenir avant de vous réveiller ici ?_

Finch lui répondit :

 _« J'étais devant mon ordinateur._

 _\- Chez vous ?_

 _\- Dans un endroit sûr »_

Finch ne voulait pas donner trop d'information au cas où Samaritain écoutait.

 _« Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas du Ferry, c'est compréhensible._

 _\- Si je m'en souviens, mais vous m'avez demandé mon dernier souvenir avant de me réveiller ici,_ rétorqua Finch. »

Root lui sourit et compléta :

 _« C'est fréquent que les événements se mélangent après ce type d'accident._

 _\- Je ne mélange rien Mademoiselle Groves et... je vous ai connu plus convaincante dans le rôle de la psy. »_

L'interface de la Machine paraissait curieuse :

 _« C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Veuillez cesser votre mascarade Root, j'ai le droit à une explication.»_

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux :

 _« Root ? Seule Sameen, enfin... le Docteur Shaw, m'appelle comme cela. Je ne me moque pas de vous, nous voulons vraiment vous aider._

 _\- Où suis-je ?_

 _\- A l'hôpital Vigilance dans la ville de Decima, c'est proche de Washington, enfin au départ vous étiez à l'hôpital de New York, puis vous avez été transféré ici._

 _\- Vigilance et Décima, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ?_ ironisa Finch.

 _\- Moi non plus je n'aime pas ces noms._

 _\- Cela ne marchera pas, vous pouvez le dire à Monsieur Greer. Vous ressemblez certes à Root à s'y méprendre, mais je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau._

 _\- Dire quoi ? A Greer, l'homme d'entretien ?_

 _\- Votre patron._

 _\- Cela lui ferait une super promotion. Il sera heureux de l'apprendre !»_

Finch était véritablement déstabilisé. Cette femme avait le visage, la voix, les mimiques et la repartie de la véritable Root.

 _« Après 6 années dans le coma, il est normal d'être déboussolé._

 _\- Qu'espérez-vous obtenir de moi ?_

 _\- Juste que, vous alliez mieux._

 _\- Samaritain a vraiment d'étranges idées pour organiser une telle mystification._

 _\- Samaritain ? Qui est ce ?_

 _\- Faire l'ignorante ne vous sied guère, pseudo Mademoiselle Groves._

 _\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas Root._

 _\- Je suis votre médecin et vos propos sont incohérents!_

 _\- Vous comptez donc me droguer pour tenter de nouveau votre chance._

 _\- Je note aussi une légère tendance à la paranoïa !_

 _\- Seuls les paranoïaques survivent Miss Grove, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque._

 _\- Je ne compte pas vous droguer Harold. Il vous faut du temps pour accepter la situation. Je repasserai demain. »_

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent et la mascarade continua. Fusco était devenu dans leur duperie le gardien de nuit de l'hôpital. Même Léon jouait un rôle : il faisait un infirmier pathétique. Tous le traitaient comme un patient ordinaire. Shaw jouait parfaitement le rôle du kiné et ses séances étaient atroces. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était ici, mais vu l'état de son corps cela devait se compter au minimum en plusieurs mois.

Une fois par semaine, une musicienne aveugle accompagnée d'un malinois venait jouer de la musique pour les patients de cette aile de l'hôpital. Elle était d'une élégance rare et jouait à merveille. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se présenta à Harold celui-ci n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Que faisait Mademoiselle Morgan accompagnée de Balou ici ? Le chien non plus ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

Le Docteur Elias entra quelques jours plus tard dans sa chambre, celui-ci se contenta de le saluer puis s'occupa du patient derrière le rideau. Finch ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de Greer d'utiliser ainsi Elias. Comment avait-il eu connaissance de l'étrange relation que Reese et lui entretenaient avec le parrain de la mafia de New York?

Il eut un énorme choc lorsqu'il vit le patient d'Elias en question. Il s'agissait de John. Il était inconscient, parfaitement immobile allongé sur le lit d'à côté depuis tout ce temps. Elias dut le retenir de force pour l'empêcher de se lever.

Après l'avoir calmé, le médecin lui indiqua que l'inconnu, surnommé évidemment John Doe était dans cet état depuis 4 ans maintenant et qu'il partageait depuis tout ce temps la même chambre. Selon Elias, il n'y avait pas grand espoir que John se réveilla. Le pseudo médecin laissa Harold seul digérer la nouvelle, mais il promit de repasser le voir plus tard. Finch ne lâcha pas Reese du regard.

Plus le temps passait, moins Finch comprenait la situation. Ces médecins étaient-elles vraiment Root et Shaw ? Tout dans leurs attitudes le lui faisait croire. Pourquoi lui faisaient-elles ça ? Travaillaient-elles pour Greer à présent ? Impossible. Que faisait le parrain de la mafia habillé en docteur ? Était-ce vraiment John inerte à quelques mètres ? Et pourquoi lui racontait-on une telle histoire ? Que voulait Samaritain ?

Finch limita par la suite le dialogue au minimum, pas une fois on ne lui posa une question sur la Machine et pas une fois cette dernière ne s'était manifestée. Cet hôpital paraissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Root passait le voir chaque jour. Elle lui expliquait le protocole qu'il avait suivi durant son coma et prenait de ses nouvelles. Elle parlait de tout et de rien. Elle lui racontait les grands événements de ces dernières années. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas la considérer comme la vraie Root. Elle lui expliqua que 'John' avait été retrouvé inconscient à Chicago et que malgré leurs efforts ils n'avaient pas découvert son identité. Le plus souvent Finch restait silencieux et se contentait de l'écouter.

* * *

Après des jours à observer le personnel, il conclut qu'il s'agissait bien de ses amis bien que leurs comportements soient pour le moins étranges. Il était dans l'impasse. Il finit par questionner subtilement Root et Shaw sur la Machine, sur Samaritain, mais les jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas saisir ses allusions.

Il aborda finalement directement le sujet de la Machine avec Root. L'interface lui parla alors du scanner qu'elle avait développé. Harold finit aussi par s'énerver contre Shaw lorsque cette dernière refusa obstinément de comprendre. Le Docteur Shaw appela alors sa collègue à la rescousse pour le calmer. En tête-à-tête avec Root il finit par lui avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi ils lui jouaient cette mascarade après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Root l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Elle commençait à appréhender le problème. Avec bienveillance elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harold et lui précisa avec tendresse :

 _« Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Je ne vous connais que comme patient et je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._

 _\- Je parle de vous, de la Machine, du super ordinateur auquel vous avez dédié votre vie, de votre Déesse pour qui vous êtes partie en croisade. Je parle de Monsieur Resse, de John qui sauve les numéros considérés comme non pertinents que la Machine nous envoie. Je parle du lieutenant Carter qui est morte parce que nous n'avons pas pu arrêter le HR. »_

Il fit une pause et tenta le tout pour le tout :

 _« Je parle de Samaritain, de cette intelligence artificielle qui nous traque. Je vous parle de Shaw qui s'était sacrifiée à la Bourse pour vous sauver la vie, pour tous nous sauver. Voilà de quoi je parle. »_

Root paraissait surprise et ne semblait pas comprendre où Finch voulait en venir. Harold était abattu, il s'attendait suite à l'évocation du sacrifice de Shaw à une réaction de la part de l'interface. Au moins une pointe de souffrance aurait dû apparaître dans ces grands yeux chocolat. Devant l'absence de signes, Finch se mura de nouveau dans le silence.

Root prit son temps avant de répondre :

 _« Personne ne vous traque ici. Aucun super ordinateur ne vous fera du mal ! Et si cela peut vous rassurer je n'ai dédié ma vie à aucune Machine. Pour votre information l'ancienne infirmière en chef Carter se porte comme un charme, elle a juste changé de service.»_

Comment Root pouvait-elle lui dire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle renier la Machine ? Et...Quoi ? Carter était en vie ?

 _« Arrêtez, je vous en prie Root… Je dois, soit halluciner, soit être tombé dans une dimension parallèle._

 _\- Je penche plus pour la première hypothèse,_ précisa la grande brune avec un sourire malicieux. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes et ajouta plus sérieusement:

 _« Je crois que pendant ces 6 années, vous avez eu des sursauts de conscience, c'est pourquoi vous nous avez reconnu à votre réveil. Je vous en ai déjà parlé. Je pense aussi que pendant tout ce temps vous avez dû nous imaginer, nous…_

Finch la coupa immédiatement :

 _« Vous me prenez véritablement pour un dingue !_

 _\- Non, vous êtes juste une personne qui a subi un traumatisme important et ce, pendant de longues années. Peut-être pour y faire face votre esprit vous a-t-il tout simplement raconté une autre histoire ?_

 _\- Vous pensez que j'ai tout imaginé._

 _\- Mettez-vous à ma place, que penseriez-vous ? »_

Non, c'était impossible ! Encore plus invraisemblable que l'hypothèse selon laquelle Samaritain avait orchestrée une telle duperie. Finch s'énerva :

 _« Comment pouvez-vous travailler pour Samaritain, pour Greer, après tout ce qu'il a fait ? »_

Root était toujours aussi calme et lui répondit en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Au grand désespoir d'Harold, elle ne semblait pas mentir :

 _« Je ne travaille que pour cet hôpital et c'est déjà épuisant. Je n'ai ni l'énergie et encore moins l'envie de travailler pour un ordinateur._

 _\- Que vous est-il arrivé au juste? Que vous ont-ils fait ? Mademoiselle Shaw et John vous confirmeront tout ce que j'ai dit._

 _\- Malheureusement John demeure silencieux depuis son arrivée ici et cela fait des années que je connais Sameen maintenant. Je puis vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas d'autre emploi que celui de médecin._

 _\- Sameen était médecin autrefois, puis elle a rejoint l'ISA._

 _\- L'ISA ?_

 _\- Une agence gouvernementale non officielle qui s'occupe de neutraliser les numéros pertinents que la Machine lui donnait. Maintenant Samaritain remplit ce rôle._

 _\- Sameen serait une super espionne?_

 _\- Oui une tueuse d'élite, mais elle travaille pour la Machine et elle est aussi redoutable que vous._

 _\- Je conçois que Sam peut parfois paraître froide et effrayante. Je vous concède qu'elle est …fascinante et qu'elle a de quoi faire aisément fantasmer, mais de là à en faire une tueuse à la solde d'un ordinateur, il y a quand même un monde. Un univers._

 _\- Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux._

 _\- Votre histoire est tout de même un peu hors norme et juste par curiosité, je suis quoi dans ce scénario ? Une justicière ?_

 _\- Non, vous êtes une hackeuse de génie et une ancienne tueuse à gage qui sert d'interface à la Machine._

 _\- Ah oui quand même ! A côté, Sameen fait pâle figure. Je vais vous décevoir, mais je ne suis rien de tout cela. Vous avez une imagination débordante. Et vous, quel est votre rôle ?_

 _\- J'ai créé la Machine …mais vous ne me croyez pas._

 _\- Je crois que vous pensez sincèrement ce que vous dites.»_

Finch renonça à la convaincre et se mura de nouveau dans le silence. Root comprit qu'elle ne tirait pas d'autres informations de lui aujourd'hui et quitta la pièce non sans lui octroyer un dernier sourire en guise de réconfort.

* * *

Finch était de nouveau seul, enfin presque mais, John n'était pas en état de lui faire la conversation. Dans sa chambre, il était en proie à un doute abyssal. La situation était purement ubuesque. Jusqu'à présent il se croyait aux mains de Samaritain mais il y avait bien trop d'anomalies pour accréditer cette hypothèse.

Root ressemblait à 'sa' Root sans vraiment l'être. Était-elle réellement cette fabuleuse hackeuse un peu déjantée qui avait voué sa vie à La Machine et avait bouleversé son existence? Comment pouvait-il décrire le malaise qu'il ressentait lorsque l'interface ou Shaw lui parlaient ? Si Samaritain avait déjà Root et Reese pourquoi lui jouer une telle mascarade ? Il y avait malheureusement bien d'autres moyens pour le faire parler. Il n'osa pas penser à la seconde théorie.

Si ce n'était pas une duperie ? S'il était bel et bien dans un hôpital, si les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient que des médecins, si John était bel et bien un inconnu allongé à côté de lui depuis des années et si la Machine n'existait pas, que ferait-t-il ?

Il ne voulait pas penser à cette solution. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'une solution au contraire elle posait bien plus de questions qu'elle n'apportait de réponses. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul et vulnérable.

Et s'il avait tout imaginé? John, Root, Shaw ? Les lieutenants Carter et Fusco? Elias ? Greer et Samaritain ? Impossible. Comment aurait-il pu concevoir une histoire aussi complexe, aussi tragique ?

Si pendant un instant, juste un bref instant, il y réfléchissait sérieusement, certaines choses s'expliquaient. Comment aurait-il pu survivre à cette vie si dangereuse qu'il avait imaginée ? Il avait été menacé et avait frôlé la mort maintes fois. Pourquoi était-il toujours au final sauvé in extremis par ses compagnons ? D'autres interrogations se succédèrent.

S'il avait rêvé de cette vie de justicier de l'ombre, avait-il aussi imaginé Grace, sa fiancée ? Était-elle réelle ou juste le fruit de son esprit malade ? A cette pensée son cœur se serra. Dans l'hypothèse qu'il avait inventé son existence après l'accident du Ferry, peut être Nathan était-il en vie ? Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau à cette idée, mais cela ne dura que quelques merveilleuses minutes. Si Nathan était vivant, il ne l'aurait pas laissé dans un hôpital comme celui-ci. Peut-être avait-il aussi imaginé Nathan ?

Non, impossible, pas Nathan. Ils avaient construit ensemble la Machine. LA MACHINE ! Est-ce qu'elle existait réellement ou l'avait-il, elle aussi, rêvée ? Il l'avait créé bien avant l'accident du Ferry, elle existait donc forcément. Oui, la Machine au moins, devait être réelle. Nathan avait dû mourir dans l'explosion.

La Machine, 'sa' Machine existait sinon… sinon… cela n'aurait aucun sens, sa vie n'aurait aucun sens. Qui serait-il au juste sans elle? Non, il devait arrêter de réfléchir à cette hypothèse, sa vie, ses aventures avec John étaient bien réelles et non le fruit de son imaginaire.

Il ne voulait pas penser au cas contraire : une vie sans John, sans Root. Même Fusco lui manquerait. Il serait désespérément seul si cette vie n'était qu'un rêve. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et ses mains furent prises de tremblements au fur et à mesure que son esprit se diluait dans l'incertitude. Le doute était un océan dévastateur qui arrivait par vagues successives, certaines avaient de véritables allures de tsunamis. Un flot incontrôlable où Harold ne pouvait que se noyer.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer et lorsque Shaw arriva pour l'emmener à sa séance de rééducation, il était proche d'un état catatonique, le regard bloqué sur le patient du lit voisin. Sameen essaya de lui parler en vain. Il voulait apparemment rester seul, faire le point avec lui-même, mais il avait surtout besoin de réponses.

Sa vie n'était-elle que pure fiction ?

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent sans qu'Harold ne parvienne à trouver de réponse à cette fameuse interrogation. Il subtilisa le téléphone d'un infirmier et attendit qu'il parte pour l'utiliser. Il se sentit idiot : qui allait-il appeler?

Il ne voulait pas téléphoner, il attendait juste un appel précis, le seul qui puisse mettre un terme à son cauchemar. Il parla au téléphone sans pour autant composer le moindre numéro. Il patienterait jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne, ou qu'un message apparaisse, qu'une icône clignote, n'importe quel signal lui suffirait. Ni l'appel tant espéré, ni aucun signe d'ailleurs n'arrivèrent. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il fit une folie, se prit en photo et la posta sur les comptes des réseaux sociaux pré-enregistrés du propriétaire du téléphone.

Toujours aucun appel, mais il avait eu sa réponse. Celle-ci était infiniment douloureuse et accablante. Une réponse qui le brisa définitivement, jamais le monde qui l'entourait ne lui parut si étranger et effrayant. Il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller, il ferma alors les yeux, lâcha le téléphone, fit un ultime effort de concentration et sombra une dernière fois dans les limbes de son esprit afin de retourner dans le seul monde où il avait sa place.

* * *

Quelque part, un serveur gardait en mémoire sa photo. Internet avait brisé le premier principe de la thermodynamique : tout se crée et rien ne se perd sur la toile. Quand bien même, si l'homme sur la photo disparaissait, son image perdurait sous forme binaire, une suite de chiffres, un simple numéro.

Dans un endroit inconnu ou plutôt, dans une multitude de lieux tenus secrets, une entité intangible accédait à l'ensemble de ces données et bien plus encore. Cette dernière invisible, quasi-silencieuse était présente depuis de nombreuses années. Sa tâche n'était guère facile, elle protégeait et guidait l'humanité dans l'ombre. Cette intelligence artificielle avait bien reçu la photo et entendu l'appel de l'étrange patient du pavillon psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Decima. Elle avait entendu le cri de détresse de cet homme qui autrefois vivait sous les ponts de New York. L'entité l'observa, mais ne lui répondit pas, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il voulait s'adresser. Elle n'était pas sa Machine, mais elle aurait bien aimé être conçue par une âme aussi humaniste.


End file.
